devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TopEditors
Untitled Really quite a nifty little bit of programming! Thanks for doing this. One thing that would be helpful is negative logic on data-te-user. Sometimes you want to be able to exclude certain users. For instance, !bot doesn't hide user:CzechBot at w:c:tardis because CzechBot is also a sysop and bureaucrat. Most bots, in fact, are also at least sysops in order for them to function fully, so !bot really only gets rid of user:Wikia on most bot-active wikis. — CzechOut 21:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, it might be helpful to some if you would clearly specify the defaults of each one of these options. The above write-up doesn't actually make that clear, so you have to go to the code to figure it out. — CzechOut 21:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'm really confused over te-namespace. I see that if you leave it to defaults, it does increment for edits to custom namespaces and MediaWiki pages. But let's say you wanted to only count MediaWiki edits, or indeed exclude them. How would you do that, since it doesn't have a number? Or is there some hidden code like "-1" that'll work? — CzechOut 21:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I figured adding excludeuser wouldn't be too helpful because you can only specify one user. But bots should be hidden even with other rights; it looks like you have a colon where you should have an equals sign. I did specify the defaults as the skeleton code for all the options, but I suppose I could spell them out. MediaWiki does have a number, and it's listed on the page I linked to (which also says -1 is special pages). I don't think you're able to specify a namespace to exclude, but you could do that by including all the ones you do want listed. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 22:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Getting values Someone experienced with JS practices - should I be using .prop() instead of .attr() to get the data-* values? Not sure which is more correct. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 04:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Stripping the user name Is there a way to turn the rank and user name off so that you can easily use this to derive just the raw number? For an application, please see tardis:User:CzechBot. — CzechOut 19:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :You're right, it makes sense to put the plain number if a user is specified. Done. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 00:42, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for that :) — CzechOut 21:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Usergroup Control Is it possible to exclude certain usergroups from this? Kamikaze839 02:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :No (aside from excluding anons or bots), that information isn't available in the recentchanges API. It would have to make a separate request for every user, which could slow slow things down considerably. I suppose I could add it if you really want it. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 03:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Drill-down In some of these cases, I want to see a listing of the results that counted towards the totaled value. Having a link or a method to create that sub-list based on the initial list would be very helpful. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:36, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds useful. Can you link me to somewhere you're using this script so I can look at how best to add it? For now, I printed the API query used to the browser console - place the URL fragment given after ".com" in the URL of any page on the wiki to see the raw query data. I think I can link to the actual RecentChanges page for the query though, so it'll be a lot prettier. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 04:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Continued on Bobogoobo's talk page. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Exclude Multiple Users I know you can exclude one but is it possible to exclude multiple users using this script? If so, how? Thanks. -Jopjopjop (talk) 08:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I added an exclude option to allow it. See the page for how to use it. Let me know if that works properly. ~Bobogoobo (talk) 16:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Work TopEditors don't work in the fandom. --ExplorerSmaily (talk) 21:33, July 21, 2018 (UTC) : I fixed it now, it should work once it's reviewed. -- Cube-shaped 21:45, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :: I meant here, in the Vault. Everything worked after this action. Is there a connection with NewImages and API? --ExplorerSmaily (talk) 06:49, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :::it is cached (broken) version of the script. try to remove the script from importjs, then add it again Fngplg (talk) 07:43, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Query Continue and UCP Just a FYI. This script may break when the upcoming Unified Community Platform (UCP) arrives as query continue semantics have changed in the latest MediaWiki version. Easiest fix is to add the rawcontinue parameter to the appropriate queries to force the use of the current query continue response. Aspallar (talk) 18:09, December 27, 2019 (UTC)